Hetalia Ghost Stories
by Mayuki konan-chan
Summary: kumpulan kisah hnatu yang akan membuat bulu kuduk bergindik.hati-hati jika hantu itu datang menuju rumahmu


**Hetalia Ghost Stories**

Horor...horor...horor...pertama kalinya nih author bikin fic horror...yah,palingan gak serem,sih...trus juga agak-agak gak jelas ,author juga baru pertama kali bikin fic horror...tapi...silahkan ,aku ganti pen name nih!

RnR

Disclaimer:Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning:OOC,kurang serem,agak sadis,AU,human name,dll

Summary:"kau sedih ya"aku mendengar suara seseorang yang ada di menghadap kebelakang saat kulihat seseorang membawa sebuah yang dipakainya membuatku tak tau siapa itu"kalau begitu..."dia mulai mengangkat kapaknya "KAU JUGA AKAN MENYUSULNYA,ROMANO" 'dia' mengarahkan kapaknya hendak mencabut nyawaku dengan kapaknya yang masih berceceran darah adik kembarku itu

A/N:di sini namanya Denmark itu Author agak tau namanya Denmark

Ch 1:Revenge:Death For You

**Romano**** POV**

Hi,namaku ingin sedikit bercerita tentang seseorang yang dendam dan naywanya tidak senantiasa berusaha membalaskan dendamnya itu...

Hari itu,Hari yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya

"vee~,niichan,aku pergi dulu ya"adik kembarku yang bernama Feliciano berlari menghampiriku untuk meminta ijin pergi keluar untuk bertemu kedua temannya,Ludwig dan Kiku

"tidak ditemani?biasanya kau manyuruhku menemanimu"

"aku mau sendiri saja"jawab Feli...aneh...biasanya dia memaksa ku untuk mengantarkannya

"ya sudah,sana,pergi"

"dadah,niichan"itulah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya saat keluar rumah

Setengah jam sudah adikku ,itu terasa seperti sudah yang kebosanan hanya di rumah sendirian beranjak dari sofa empuk di ruang Tv lalu pergi ke taman kota di kota kecil ini

Sekarang sedang musim lalu menyambar jaket musim dinginku yang berwarna coklat terang ditambah dengan celana jeans berwarna coklat terang membuka pintu rumah kami dan langsung pergi setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan gerbang rumah.

Minareta machi,Minareta hito

Subete ga saikin marude  
Tooi kuni no dekigoto

Mou ichido kanjitai ne  
Kuruyami no naka de  
Kibou ga ori nasu  
Azayaka na ongaku...

Ku dengar ponselku mendendangkan lagu Ultra Blue-nya Utada Hikaru pertanda ada pesan masuk

Ku raih ponselku sambil tetap berjalan di jalanan kecil yang sepi ini

**Inbox**

**Unknown**

"hmmm..."aku bergumam saat aku melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar terdiam saat kubaca pesan didalam nya.

**Orang terdekatmu sudah mati,dan,kau juga akan menyusulnya Romano...!**

**13/11****/03 00:37 AM**

_Mungkin hanya orang usil _ lalu melihat jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku,03:14 PM._ah,pasti HP ku error _batinku lagi berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk kalau isi pesan tadi ,walau sudah berusaha kubuang jauh-jauh,pikiran buruk itu bahkan terus membuatku gelisah...

Apakah yang dimaksud 'dia','orang terdekatku' adalah Feli?

Karena pikiranku terus melayang,tanpa ku sadari,aku sudah sampai di taman selalu terpusat pada pesan tadi...

"OI,Romano"aku terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"hi, kabar?"aku tersenyum kepada perempuan dengan rambut bergaya _twintail_ itu

"kau tau..."kami memulai percakapan sampai kami tenggelam kedalam percakapan itu

Time skip

"bye,Romano"Sey melambaikan tangannya

"bye"aku balas melambaikan tangan.

Tak terasa sudah lihat jamku...

Sudah jam 8!

Ternyata percakapanku dengan Sey sangat lalu berlari pulang takut-takut Feli sudah sampai ke membuka pintu gerbang dan pintu rumahku.

Sepi...

Kemana dia?padahal kan dia memegang kunci duplikat rumah ini...dan,kalaupun hilang,pasti dia menungguku di depan rumah...pikiran buruk itupun menghampiriku benar isi pesan itu?aku suda mulai -satunya keluargaku harus apa yang terjadi?

Aku pun berlari menuju rumahnya Kiku...

TOKTOKTOK

Aku mengetuk rumah bergaya jepang itu ada yang membuka pintu itu adalah pemilik rumah itu,Kiku

"ada apa, kan sudah jam 10 malam"aku menatap muka laki-laki asia itu dengan tatapan khawatir

"ummm...apa Feli ada disini"aku bertanya dengan intonasi khawatir

"Feli?".laki-laki yang biasanya kelihatan tenang itu memasang raut wajah bingung

"iya,mang napa"aku bertanya balik

"hari ini dia tidak berkumpul bersama ,tadi siang aku sempat berpapasan dengannya..."

**Flashback**

"humm...mungkin ini sudah cukup"laki-laki asia itu sedang berada di toko buah-buahan.

"nah totalnya"Kiku bertanya dengan ramah kepada pemilik sang pemilik toko sedang menghitung total belanjaan nya,Kiku melihat siluet dilihat,ternyata dia adalah Feliciano!

"Hi,Feli"dia ,Feliciano bahkan tak mengubrisnya sama sekali

"hey,apa-apaan sih kau...!"Kiku lalu menepuk pundak ,Feli menepis tangan sahabatnya itu.

"bukan urusanmu"jawab Feli dingin

"memang ada apa sampai kau begitu,heh"Kiku yang bingung langsung bertanya ke Feli yang tiba-tiba berubah

"bukan urusanmu,ya bukan urusanmu!SANA,PERGI!"Feliciano yang kesal mendorong Kiku sampai terjatuh lalu pergi begitu saja

**Flashback end**

"...jadi aku agak bingung saat kau bertanya tentang Feli tadi"Kiku lalu menutup ceritanya

"tadi saat dia pergi,dia kemana"aku mulai berusaha melacak keberadaan adik kembarku itu.

"hmmm...sepertinya ke sudut kota"Kiku berusaha mengingat-ingat kemana Feli sepertinya pergi

"thanks,Ki"aku lalu pergi dari rumah Kiku dan segera berlari menuju tempat itu

Time skip

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah pabrik yang sudah yang merenggut nyawa kakek darah masih bisa kejadian tragis itu terjadi 5 tahun yang ,tapi kulihat sesuatu berlari menuju lapangan pabrik yang tidak terlalu ku kejar,dia menghilang saat aku sampai di lapangan pabrik ,sekarang aku melihat sesuatu.

Setelah kuteliti...ternyata itu adalah Feliciano!dia terbujur kaku dengan darah yang perutnya terburai sudah tertekan saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan mayat adikku...

"kau sedih ya"aku mendengar suara seseorang yang ada di menghadap kebelakang saat kulihat seseorang membawa sebuah yang dipakainya membuatku tak tau sipakah dia"kalau begitu..."dia mulai mengangkat kapaknya "KAU JUGA AKAN MENYUSULNYA,ROMANO" 'dia' mengarahkan kapaknya hendak mencabut nyawaku dengan kapaknya yang masih berceceran darah adik kembarku saat itu aku sempat men-tacle kakinya sampai dia jatuh kapaknya dan kubuang berlari sejauh mungkin langsung menyambas sebuah besi panjang.

Saat aku sudah merasa aman,aku bersandar di dinding belokan gang.

CRASHH

Tanganku terluka saat sebuah kapak mendarat di sebelah saja kena bagian ,aku melihat 'dia' segera berlari sampai ke ujung gang dimana ada sebuah pagar kawat yang membatasi area pabrik dengan area pertokoan memanjat pagar itu lalu aku diatas sana ada 'dia'.kali ini,aku bisa melihat adalah...

Mark...!

Orang yang memiliki dendam terhadap keputus-asaanya tidak bisa membalaskan dendamnya,dia bunuh diri dengan cara memotong-motong tubuhnya menggunakan kapak yang selalu bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya terhadap keluargaku walau dia sudah mati

dia melempar kapaknya aku tak sempat menghindar,maka...

JLEEEBBB

Kapak itu tepat mengenai terjatuh dan merintih dengan kasarnya menarik kapak itu kembali dan dengan senangnya merusak tubuhku sampai hampir tak terbentuk dia menyeret mayatku yang ditempatkan di sebelah mayat Feli...

**End of Romano POV**

**Not Someone POV**

Seorang penjaga pabrik yang sebang bertugas mendengar suara minta dia datang,dia melihat 2 mayat dalam keadaan tragis yang diketahui bernama Feliciano dan itu ia menelepon kantor polisi tentang penemuan mayat kakak-adik kembar itu.

Esoknya...

Derai tangis memenuhi pemakaman hari 2 peti mati dikuburkan berisi Romano dan Feliciano.

"padahal,baru kemarin kita mengobrol bersama...tapi...kau sudah meniggal dengan keadaan tragis seperti ini"terlihat seorang remaja dengan rambut _twintail_ yang seumuran dengan mereka berdua sedang menatap salah satu gundukan tanah basah itu yang tertancap nisan bertuliskan "Romano Vargas,may rest in peace.13/11/03"

perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Sey itu yang terakhir pulang diantara yang dia pergi,muncul siluet seorang bertudung hitam yang sedang membawa kapak.

"sekarang,dendamku sudah ku ,jangan senang dulu kalian ,aku terus akan menyiksa kalian di alam sana khikhikhi..."senyuman iblis itu menghilang bersama tubuh mengerikan yang berdarah-darah itu saat angin salju musim menerpanya

Itulah sedikit kisahku tentang seorang yang dendam terhadap keluarga kami-lebih tepatnya kakek kami...

THE END of REVEGE:DEATH FOR YOU

Huuuuuaaaa...chapter satunya gaje plus 7 lembar doang...tungguin chapter 2 en seterusnya,ya...boleh kok ngasih ide ato riview aja ato baca aja ato nge-flame aja saya terima dengan lapang dada*nyembunyiin boneka jerami dengan tulisan 'flamer'yang udah dipakuin di punggung*

Sayoonara,Danyan~

~Mayuki Konan-chan~


End file.
